The Savior of Olympus
by Policorninjpoo
Summary: She was born with mortal parents. The gods ha e her special powers. And now she has come to Camp Half-Blood. Are the gods really trusting their fate with a mortal?
1. The Birth and That Stuff

"Congratulations! It's a girl! What would you two like to name her?" "Oh Jake, we haven't decided on a name! What should we call her?" The mother of the new child, Molly, sounded very concerned, as if this was the worst thing to happen in the world. Jake thought it was probably just the hormones. And it probably was. "I think we should name her... Olive. After Athena's olive tree that helped her win becoming Athens patron goddess." "That name sounds beautiful Jake, but don't you think Poseidon, god of the sea, would become jealous of that? I mean, the two have hated each other for centuries. And not to mention Athena beat him at becoming Athens patron goddess with her olive tree." "We could have her middle name be Poseidus!" "Or maybe her middle name could be Olympia, to honor all the gods." "That would be beautiful Molly. Ok. Olive Olympia Castellan.

Ok. Now you're probably flipping out like, "WHAT THE F*!!!!!!!!" And yes, Luke had a sister named Molly. So that would make Olive related to Hermes but Molly had a different dad named James. So Hermes is just out of the picture.

"I wish my older brother was here to see his niece. It's a shame that he had to die during the second Titan War." "And that's why we both study Greek Mythology. And why we go up to Olympus to talk to the gods. Even in their true form."

Ok. For some strange reason these two can look at the gods in their true form without burning up. A small gift from the gods after Luke sacrificed himself to save everyone. Yay? But little did they know...

9 Months Earlier...

In Zeus' room.

"AAAHHH!!!!" "What's wrong my dear husband?" "I just had a vision. It's the Castellan family's new baby that they're expecting. She's going to save Olympus. BUT DHE HAS NO POWER!!!! We have to act. QUICK!!! Rally all the Olympians. We have togive the baby powers and fast." "But won't that.." "Quick!!!" "Of course Zeus." "Thank you Hera."

In the Throne Room.

"Ok, so thank you for being here. Um, so you know what. We have to give the baby powers so she can save Olympus in 12 years and 9 months. Or, really going to Camp Half-Blood. Right Apollo?" "Yup Pops. The baby..."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING POPS, POPS!!!!!! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!!!!!!"

"Sorry Hermes. Yeesh. Anyway my Oracle did say the baby would save Olympus."

"Ok. So we have to give it powers. Everything clear? Good. Come on!"

What seemed like forever, later...

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT WOULD INTERFERE WITH THE CHILDS DNA!!!!!!! HERA!!!!!!!!!"

"I tried to tell you. "

We're in trouble. How are we going to explain to Chiron in 12 years we messed the kid up. And that the kid is related to not one, but 14 GODS!!!!!"

"We are so screwed"


	2. Going to a New School

12 Years Later

"WAKE UP OLIVE!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF YOUR NEW SCHOOL!!!!" "Coming mom..."

I forced myself out of my bed to get ready for the day. The second my feet hit the cold, bare ground, I knew today was gonna be one of those days. I tugged my shirt on and slipped on some casual pants. I didn't even bother with my hair, but something told me I should at least try to make a good impression at my new school. So I put on my favorite headband. 'Ugh. All I have are these pink jackets. Much better." Inside my drawer was the darkest, dullest, most depressing sweatshirt anyone could think of. "Perfect." I muttered and went downstairs.

The second I reached the stairs, I could hear the chaos raining down in the kitchen.

"Waaaah!!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!" "C'mon Ethan! Please, eat your food!" "Vroooooom! Vroooom!" "Pan! Come here and clean up your mess! Oh Zo!!! Please stop throwing the cat like a football. CHARLIE!!! NO RIDING THE DOG!!!! Silena. Please help... LUKE!!! GO UPSTAIRS AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH!

Ok. So let me explain. This is my family. There's my dad, my mom, me, Beckendorf (10), Luke (7), Silena (5), Zoë (3), Pan (2), and lastly, Ethan (0). ALL, and I mean ALL, of my siblings are named after people, or gods, in Pan's case, that died in the second Titan War. Except me. My parents say I'm "special." I doubt it.

"Voldey!" "ETHAN!!!! Don't say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name!!!!! He'll come hunt me down and KILL ME!!!!" This just about annoyed me. So I couldn't help saying, "Luke! Just who do you think you are? HARRY POTTER!!!?!????!?!?" That set off the chaos to %100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. "Olive. You know your brother's sensative about that stuff. OH MY GOD!!! Jake, will you take Olive to her bus stop? And Olive, PLEASE don't cause any trouble!!! This is the last school in the city that'll take you. I don't want to have to send you to that boarding school down New York City. So please do what I say. Ok?" "Ok mom"

"Ollie? Do you have to go??" "Yes Silena. But I promise I'll be back super duper DUPER soon!!! Ok?" "Ok. Pinky-swear?" "Pinky swear."

"OK SQUIRTS!!!! I need you all to listen to mom ok. Charlie, Luke, Silena, and Zoë. Try to make new friends. Ok? And Pan. Good luck in pre-school. And remember, talk about cars and stuff. Once you make friends, I'm sure they'll love to hear about your little garden. And mom, remember Ethan likes it when you do the airplane to mouth-feed him." "Thank you honey. I almost forgot. No wonder he won't eat." "BYE GUYS!!!"

Out the door I went. Silena almost burst into tears. She never likes it when I'm gone. That's why mom made her a toy that looks like me. And I'm glad I reminded mom about the airplane mouth-feeding. But I don't think I could make a single friend if I talk about my home life. Kids my age think their siblings are annoying and obnoxious. I don't. I guess that's one of the reasons mom and dad think I'm a "special" kid. All I ever do is help.

"Dad?" "Yes sweety?" "Is it ok if u walk from here? Alone..." "Of course. Just remember that if anyone teases you, you..." "I use my wits to out-smart them I know. Bye dad." "Bye"


	3. Making Some Friends, and an Enemy

As the bus pulled up, I regretted asking for my dad to let me go alone. In fact, I was scared. "Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

Never before have I have felt like I was gonna puke. Normally I would shake off the feeling, but when I saw the bus driver's face, the feeling was hard to shake off. "Are you coming to West View Middle young lady?" I nodded my head, suddenly to shy to talk.

As I walked onto the bus, I took an empty seat in th way back. A few stops later someone sat next to me.

"Hey. My name's Daisy... What's yours?" I just ignored her. I really am not in the mood to make a friend right now.

We sat there. In absolute, kinda awkward, silence. "Ya know, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. But that doesn't stop ME from talking. So how 'bout it. Will you talk or what?"

"Fine," I groaned, "My name is Olive. And you said you're... Daisy?" "Yup. That's me. I'm from the country. Texas to be exact." "That's cool. I've always lived in New York City. It's not that exciting. Mimes trying to put on a mob show. The same food stands in the same spots everyday.

"Hey... are you new to this school?" "I sure am. A bit nervous though. Almost threw my dinner out my stomach if you know what I mean."

Hearing this I didn't feel too nauseous anymore. But I really didn't need to hear her saying that she felt sick to her stomach. Well... at least I'm not alone.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a huge brick building. Parents dropping off their kids and the kids trying to pull away from hugs and kisses.

We stopped and all the kids piled out the door. I just sat there terrified. "Are you coming or what Olive?" I looked towards Daisy and smiled. Never in my life have I been so glad to have a friend at a new school where everyone would be new. Except the 7th and 8th graders.

As I headed towards the front door, Daisy came up to me and asked, "Is it ok if I walk in with you?"

I stared at her in disbelief. 'Do I already have a friend???? I think I might like it here!'

Lost in thought, I didn't realize Daisy was waiting for a response. "Hello! Are you even paying attention?" "Oh! Yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought. Of course you can walk in with me!!!" I exclaimed.

We head inside. "My Homeroom is Room 204 with Ms. Tierney. What about you Olive?" "I have Room 206 with Mrs. Reed." "Oh! I hear she's very nice." "I hope so."

We parted and I walked into my Homeroom. I took a seat in the back when a girl named Lacey came up to me.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're in MY seat!!!" She looked fuming. Maybe it was her makeup that made her look like a clown.

"I'm sorry, but..." "You SHOULD be sorry!!!!" "I wasn't finished. I'm sorry but I don't see a sign or anyhthing saying this seat belongs to you. So for your own information, you should probably just shut the hell up and mind your own buisness."

Lacey looked furious. "You'll pay for this. You'll see." And then she walked off.

'Well maybe she shouldn't be such an ass-hole and said please and did it nicely and I would've given up my seat.' I thought.

Soon enough, Homeroom started and Mrs. Reed started attendance. When she called my name I stood up. I didn't know if I was supposed to stand up or say here. I was the first one to be called. I sat down.

"Hmmm... That was a very energetic way to say you were here. Maybe we should do an exercise while taking attendance. How about this. You guys run around the room and when I call your name you say 'Here' and then you can go sit down.

Everyone except me stood up and started running around the room. As Lacey stood up, she gave me a murderous glare. "I'm dead..." I muttered under my breath.

After Ms. Reed called a boy named Grover's name, he went to his seat and started panting like crazy. He wheezed so much too. Soon he was pulling out an inhaler and taking huge gulps of air out of it. Then he collapsed in his chair and almost fainted taking in so much air. I felt really bad for him.

I got out of my seat and headed to Ms. Reed's desk. I had to do something. I couldn't just let Grover stay in this condition without anyone knowing.

"Umm..." I started, "Mrs. Reed?" "Yes Olive?"

"Umm, uh, I just wanted to say, umm, I'm a little concerned about Grover. Uhh, you see, I don't know if you saw, but umm, when you call Grover's name, he uuuhh, he was wheezing and panting and then he took out an inhaler. Then we collapsed in his chair and he looked like he was gonna faint."

"Oh my. Thank you for telling me. Grover???" The boy looked up. "Are you alright???" Mrs. Reed asked. "Yes ma'am"

"Alright. Anyway, I'm still gonna have you go to the nurse's office. Just in case. Also, I'm gonna have a buddy with you. Olive, this is Grover."

I waved nervously at Grover. He just sat there and stared, very astonished.

"Uuhh, hi?" I said. 'Hi! Was that the best I could do!' I thought. "My name is Olive." "My name is Grover."

He stook his hand out waiting for me to shake it. I shook it and then he smiled at me. "So, uh, are we gonna head to the nurse's office or what?" I said, hoping I didn't sound rude. "Sure he replied."

As we head down the hall, I saw he had very curly, dark brown hair, and a few whiskers at his chin. He also was wearing a Yankees baseball cap, an orange t-shirt, jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

"So, you're a Yankees fan, right?" "You could say. I'm not really into sports. But if I had to choose, I would choose the Yankees. Just so I can survive in this school. Or town really."

"Oh, I'm not really a baseball person. But I would choose the Yankees too. I'm really into soccer though, to be honest."

"That's cool. Oh look, we're here." "I could stay out here and wait or I could come inside with you if you needed me too"

"That's cool. You can come in with me. I've never really liked nurses that much."

I nodded, completely confused though. We headed in and soon I felt like I was in 'My Little Pony'. This place was covered with streamers, positive quotes that were really cheesey, and everything was rainbows, magical swirls on the ceiling, and stuffed animals. And of course there was glitter and a party cannon.

What could be more cringey than this. Oh. I have an answer. **NOTHING.**

"I'll go talk to Nurse Green. You can stay right here if you want." I nodded in agreement, too scared to go any further, of fear pink party ponies were gonna jump out at me and make me party and give me a cutie-mark or whatever.

A few minutes later, Grover came back towards me, smiling as if the best day of his life just happened.

"What happened. I can't do P.E. until I can run without having breathing problems and almost fainting!"

"Well aren't you glad I helped you out when I did!" I gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"I sure am! And also, I was given a note to get out of gym from my condition. And signed by Nurse Green too."

"Apparently the gym teacher isn't very trustworthy when it comes to kids not being able to participate. Too many kids making excuses."

"Well good for you."

As we headed back, we talked about ourselves the entire way. Grover is originally from Oregon, he's an only child, and he has a bad habit of chewing on metal cans, like the ones that hold soda.

When we reached our Homeroom, Grover moved to the empty seat next to me, and we just talked.

And I believe I just made to friends in half an hour.

'I think I'm gonna like it here,' I thought.


	4. Going to Camp Half-Blood

A Few Periods Later

I was at gym and let me just say, Coach Hedge was certainly giving Grover a hard time. Even with the note, Coach Hedge still didn't believe him.

When I actually got a good look at him, he was a short, partially bald, man and he always wore a baseball cap and had he kept order with a baseball bat

"Alright everyone! First we're gonna do laps... **NOW GIVE ME TWENTY!!!!!!** "

We all ran twenty. And when I told Coach Hedge I was done, 1 minute in, he didn't believe me.

"Please believe me. I'll show you."

I dashed off and twenty seconds later I came back, with a device that counted my laps.

"Twenty laps! In twenty seconds! This can't be possible. Very well, just do these dynamics and wait for everyone to be done. Great work cupcake"

He handed me a sheet of paper and I dashed off. When everyone was done, we were separated into teams.

"Ok cupcakes! Listen up! We're gonna play some dodgeball today!

Lacey and her friends were all on the other team. Figures. And when Coach Hedge started the game, no surprise, they all aimed for me. I'm just lucky I'm really good at dodgeball.

I ran around my side, throwing as many balls as possible at them. And since I was pretty fast, I was able to get everyone out. Except Lacey.

"Why is it so impossible to get her," I muttered.

"Because I'm like you, Olive..." A smirk pulled at her lips. I really don't understand what she means.

Before I could answer her, she started to form into a monster. She grew wings and her gym clothes turned into beaten up rags. Her eyes started to glow orange and she grew fangs. Her long golden like hair turned short, curly brunette style, and her skin turned gray.

"See Olive, we're the same."

"No... **We're... NOT!!!!!!!!"**

The ground started to shake, and it opened up. Everyone took cover, thinking it was an earthquake.

I don't think anyone noticed, but skeletons started crawling out, the bubblers and everyone's water bottles exploded and the water followed every command my hand made. Lightning flashed and it continuously hit the strange creature.

When all the commotion was over, the creature turned to dust. Everyone came out and when the bell rang, everyone went in the locker rooms and changed for the rest of the day.

Only Daisy, Grover, and Coach Hedge were staring at me.

"Coach Hedge. She's the one. I know it." Grover whispered. I didn't know what he meant by this, but Coach Hedge's face fell hearing this.

He faced me, as if death was right behind me.

"Listen up cupcake!" his voice sounded scared. "We need to go talk to your mother quick. And Daisy," the blond-haired girl turned towards him, "did you see what just happened?" Daisy nodded, very scared.

"Ok. We'll need you too. We can talk to your mother later. Let's get a move on cupcakes."

We headed out of the school and Coach Hedge asked for a taxi. We all climbed in.

20 minutes later, we arrived at my house. My mom was home early, again.

Coach Hedge kinda stormed in. "Molly Castellan?" "Yes?" "I think we need to talk..."

My moms eyes fell when she realized what he was about to say.

When Coach Hedge was done explaining what happened at school, my mom nodded. Coach Hedge told me to go give met mom a hug. It will be a while until I can see her again.

When we left, Coach Hedge asked for a SPECIAL taxi. It pulled up from thin air. LITERALLY! Grover grunted, obviously not too thrilled about this ride.

We climbed in. There were three ladies driving the taxi. When they turned around, me and Daisy cling to each other. The three ladies all didn't have any eyes. And one of her was holding the eye.

"Camp Half-Blood please." Coach Hedge said. I didn't know what this camp was, but something told me it was special.

The three ladies looked at each other. They nodded and we were in front of a big hill in no time.

Coach Hedge paid the ladies, know as the Grey Ladies, from what I could tell.

We headed up the hill. "Grover," Coach Headge started, "you can take those ridiculous pants off now. Grover nodded, a little embarrassed at how Daisy and I shielded our eyes.

When I peaked, Coach Hedge and Grover both had goat legs, and horns. "Uh, Daisy."

Daisy looked at them and a wave of disbelief washed over her.

"THERY'RE SOOOOOOO CUTE!" she exclaimed.

"I guess we'll explain later" Grover added.

We entered the camp.

The first people we saw were a boy and a girl. The boy has dark black hair. He had sea green eyes and he was wearing an orange t-shirt that had 'Camp Half-Blood' written on it. He wore shorts and sneakers. The girl had blond hair, that was in a ponytail. She wore the same t-shirt shorts and sneakers. And she had gray eyes. Both looked about 16.

The boy waved and smiled. "Hi. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Percy Jackson. And this is Annabeth Chase."


End file.
